


why am i using words [podfic]

by tinypinkmouse_podfics (tinypinkmouse)



Category: Podfic Fandom
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24215344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfics
Summary: The story of an attempt at translating and podficcing.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10
Collections: VoiceTeam 2020: Peas in a Pod, Voiceteam 2020





	why am i using words [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Jo särkyneelle jäälle [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24213106) by [tinypinkmouse_podfics (tinypinkmouse)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfics). 



> I'm sorry. This is a story made up entirely of bloopers and you know... those other things you edit out of your podfic.
> 
> Contains Finnish since it is the story of podficcing something into Finnish from English. So about half is English. :D Also some stray Swedish. For reasons.

## Download and Streaming

**Download link** | **Stream** | **Length** | **Size**  
---|---|---|---  
[[mp3 - right click and save as]](https://tinypinkmouse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/why%20am%20I%20using%20words.mp3)  
  
|  | 4:55  
  
| 2.85MB


End file.
